


[Podfic] You Know He's a Romantic

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: The Very Best of Times [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Johnlock, English Accent, Established Relationship, Fluff, John's blog, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: It seems such a short time and such a long time we’ve been together. We can move in unison, almost easy as thought. That’s the sort of thing Sherlock has taught me to notice, I suppose. We move together like we always have done. Like we were made together.





	[Podfic] You Know He's a Romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Know He's a Romantic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492758) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



> Music: Future Passing by Joachim Horsley

 


End file.
